Talk:Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku
The wscene where Goku's spacepod approaches Earth shows an Earth nearly identical to the real world Earth. As this scene was recycled in Dragonball Kai and the show is marketed to kids 5-12 years old, this means they will think the show takes place in the "real" world. 06:42, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Michael '''The World of Dragon Ball Z '''OVA This OVA came with The History of Trunks as well but there is no article on this wikia (at least I could not find it).Super Saiyan Historian 22:01, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Referencing Isn't is referencing Japanese dramas when Bardock is on Namek reaching out to Goku and their are random cherry blossosms.Aassdddai talk 05:05, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Bruce Faulconer? Well, uh, Bardock got aired on Nicktoons and on the original version that aired on Toonami, I don't remember hearing any Faulconer muswic, but on the Nicktoons version, I heard 2 or 3 Bruce Faulconer tracks. One was before Bardock fought Frieza's elite, the second time after Bardock got killed (Specifically I heard "Nail's Gift") and the credit music. Should we credit him in the music section? 02:01, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :So what was it, like a Kai-style remake? 03:30, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::No, it was the original dub. (With Dale Kelly as narrator and Chris Sabat as Nappa). I just heard some Bruce Faulconer tracks. Fear my sweet Taco love of Upgradey Doom! 21:26, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, I just rewatched Bardock on my DVD and I didn't hear any Faulconer music. So I wonder...did Nicktoons add Faulconer music? Fear my sweet Taco love of Upgradey Doom! 00:53, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Canon...? We know that Akira Toriyama released Dragon Ball Minus and in this, is told different events about Goku: Bardock and Gine send him to Earth but in this movie, he was send to Earth at the same time as Bardock returned from his battle with Dodoria. So, which is the current status of this movie? Besides Bardock confronting Freezer appeared in the manga in a panel. Dragon NJMB (talk) 12:44, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :I'm fairly certain the Bardock Father of Goku movie is fully canon. There's another additional feature entitled Episode of Bardock but I'm not sure if it's completely canon as the writing had further adjustments and not limited to Toriyama's handiwork. 00:46, May 2, 2014 (UTC) If I ask 10 fans what "canon" means I will get 10 answers. This question is pointless in my opinion. 23:40, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :Why? I told that in Dragon Ball Minus, Bardock and Gine were the ones who send Goku to Earth but in this movie, Goku was send to Earth in the same time as Bardock was returning to Planet Vegeta. :Maybe, Toriyama reconnected this fact. And the only thing who remained canon is Bardock facing Freezer before destroying Planet Vegeta and the saiyajins. Dragon NJMB (talk) 04:00, May 2, 2014 (UTC) You're missing the point. There is no accepted definition for what "canon" is. There is no point discussing it, since you will inevitably end up talking about something different than how the rest of the people you are discussing it with understand it. 21:07, May 2, 2014 (UTC) No, I'm not missing the point. Canon means: "the conceptual material accepted as "official" in a fictional universe's fan base". Right now, Toriyama is currently giving retcon to Dragon Ball: Bardock and Gine, #17 and #18's names, Beerus being the one who sealed Old Kaioshin, #16 being the model of Dr. Gero's dead son, etc. In other words, Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku should be half-canon. And your way of ending the discussion is because this wiki don't have a Canon Seal of Quality (that's way DBGT remained not listed as non-canon in this wiki as the same way, the names of characters by Funimation dub instead the manga/japanese animes ones). Dragon NJMB (talk) 05:44, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Ok dragon just to let you know the movie cane be only half-canon to you and until Toriyama does and we have a creditable source nothing will be changed and don't get ticked off at any of the other users just because we say something like you are missing the point. So, enlight me: where I was missing the point? Dragon NJMB (talk) 07:55, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :The point was that some people say only the manga is canon, some people include the anime, others count some movies, etc. Fans will disagree, so you can't reach a single conclusion everyone will agree to. Toriyama or his partner publishers need to publish an official canon, and call it an official canon, for the dispute to be resolved. 01:00, November 11, 2015 (UTC) :Canon is a word that has not been used by Akira Toriyama or Toei. What is a continuation to the story is Jaco The Galactic Patrolman and Dragon Ball Minus is in the manga, which is a prequel to Dragon Ball. The special came first but it's not "canon" i guess anymore. Meshack (talk) 06:37, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Manga counterpart does this special have a manga counterpart like the history of trunks does? 0551E80Y (talk) 13:13, November 9, 2015 (UTC) :Yes. 01:00, November 11, 2015 (UTC) :where? its not minus is it? 0551E80Y (talk) 11:37, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Not sure, but there's a screenshot in the gallery. 05:46, November 14, 2015 (UTC)